


Change Of Mind

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You meet Tristan while you're walking in town with Rory... and he asks you out on a date.
Relationships: Tristan Dugray/Reader, Tristan Dugray/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Those were the words Rory said when she saw Tristan walking in her town’s grocery store, the boy walking over to you and her without any care in the world.

“Looking for you, Mary.” The combination of those words with his smile made her roll her eyes at him, his attention soon looking at you. “Who’s your friend?”

You had look away in embarrassment, feeling your heart starting to pump blood faster while your cheeks warm up like their on fire.

“None of your business, Tristan.” Rory had taken your hand and proceeded to walk towards the exit, really not liking his presence in Stars Hollow nor how he’s looking at you. “Now if you’ll excuse us-”

“Wait a second, I come here all the way from Hartford and you can’t spare me even a second?” He follows the two of you outside, his hands in his jean’s pocket. “Now, what kind of friend are you, Rory?”

She stops in her tracks and sighs annoyingly, mouthing to you the words ‘I’m so sorry’ before turning back to him. “Okay… thanks for coming to visit.”

He slowly nods at you, a proud grin on his lips. “Thank you.”

His eyes turn back to you again and you can’t help but feel like you’re getting suffocated by his eyes, his lips stretching out at your reaction.

“Hi, there.” He sticks out his hand for you to shake it. “I’m Tristan Dugray.”

“(Y/N).” You slowly reach out to take his hand, his palm feeling warm against yours. “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

In all the years you’ve lived, you’ve never felt your skin burn as hard as in that moment, taking your hand away from his to try and spare your poor beating heart. Rory can’t help but quirk an eyebrow at the exchange before she gets in.

“Okay, we’re going now.” She puts her hand on your shoulder, giving Tristan one last look. “Bye, Tristan.”

“Wait-” He stops you from going by getting in front of you, his head tilting down at as he searches for your eyes. “Wanna go out sometimes?”

You open your mouth in disbelief. “I-I… sure… Why not?”

Rory gives you a shocked look while he simply smiles brighter. “Great. Tonight?”

“Hum… okay.”

“Alright, I’ll see you here around five.” He slowly starts to step back, his grin still presents on his face. “Don’t be late!”

He soon disappears into the ground, Rory not waiting another second to take a look at you.

“I thought you didn’t want to go out with boys?”

Let’s just say Tristan Dugray managed to change your mind in just a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you nervous?”

Lorelai’s question makes you breathe out nervously, a small smile settling on your lips while she puts blush on your cheeks with a brush. “Yeah, I’m… I’m nervous.”

“Your first date. So cute.” You feel your face warm up at her words, Lorelai putting away the brush to see your face. “So are you, by the way.”

Your smile stretch out when you see yourself in the mirror. “Thank you so much.”

“Your welcome.”

“ _I got it!_ ” Rory suddenly runs into the room, holding onto a pair of earrings. “They were in a box in the entrance.”

“Ah! Let me see them.” Lorelai takes them and puts them right beside your ears, both of the Gilmore girls smiling brightly at you. “This is perfect.”

“(Y/N), you’re so pretty!”

“Ah… thank you, guys.” You put one earring on, the stress rising inside your chest. “You’re sure it’s okay if I take these tonight?”

“It’s more than okay.” Rory snorts. “I still can’t believe Tristan asked you out.”

“He had no choice.” Lorelai winks at you. “She’s too gorgeous to not be asked out.

You give out a sweet smile while finishing to put on the other earring. “I’m not that pretty.”

“See for yourself.” Lorelai turns your chair around so you can see yourself in the mirror. You feel your breath getting cut off in your throat at how beautiful you look, something you would have never managed on your own. You suddenly wonder if he’ll like it, and when you start worrying that he will not, you also start to doubt this whole date thing.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.” You stand up, giving them a worried look. “Maybe this is a mistake.”

“Honey, no.” Lorelai puts her hands on your shoulders, looking right into your eyes. “It’s just a date, okay? You’ll get out, have some fun… if you end up not liking him that much, it’s perfectly fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course!” Rory smiles brightly at you, then shows the car keys in her hands. “Now let’s go, you have a date to go to.”

You didn’t have enough words to thank them.


End file.
